


Bunny

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni has an unhealthy relationship with his stuffed bunny and no one is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

Ni had been slapped across the face four times today. It wasn't his record, but it was pretty good.

He lay down on his cot in the corner of the lab. Lights flashed on and off; red, green, red, green. The computers hummed softly. He smiled. The fourth slap was special. Her ladyship didn't lose her temper with him all that often.

He curled Bunny against his stomach, fingers tracing ears that were fraying at the edges. From a shadowy childhood, he remembered the story of the Velveteen Rabbit. He used to tell Bunny that story, but stopped, thinking he might be jealous. He was only flannel, after all. Besides, he'd found better stories to tell.

"Well," he said. "Shall we start where we left off last night?" He made Bunny nod, because it must be hard for him to have no motor force of his own. Small, dusty soul trapped in a body of dead plant fibers. It was sad, really.

"Let's see... Lady Gyokumen had Dr. Hwan tied to the throne and was pushing her skirt up. Yes... Pushing her skirt up around her waist and kneeling between her legs. And our dear Dr. Hwan is wearing stockings and a garter belt...so much easier to get off, you know. Besides, she was expecting this."

He could hear her, just around the corner. Her breath was quiet, but still just audible over the computer Hwans. Ni grinned to himself, and slid Bunny down between his legs.

"Oh, yes...just like that." And it did feel good. Bunny's little nose was just hard enough, like a single finger stroking him. It wouldn't hurt, he thought. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down over his hips.

Bunny's nose fit nicely inside the slit in his boxers. "Ah...her ladyship scratched along our dear doctor's smooth thighs...at least, I shall assume they are smooth. Better to give her the benefit of the doubt, yes? She scratched and left red lines, not blood, not yet, but close. It hurt, and Dr. Hwan twisted in her bonds. But they were far too tight."

He wondered vaguely if Bunny would object to this. Surely not, when it felt so good. Although the hair might, perhaps, tickle. He would borrow Dr. Hwan's razor tomorrow and shave. He paused and pushed his boxers down.

Bunny's nose rubbed over the head, down, just under the crown. One soft ear wrapped around the shaft, seemingly of its own accord. Well...all sorts of things were possible in this place. It was his job to make the impossible possible. He closed his hand around the ear and rubbed.

"Her ladyship's tongue came out to lick at the wounds, hot and wet over those little welts. It made our doctor want to spread her legs even wider, but she couldn't, of course. Tied too well, all helpless as her ladyship's tongue moved up and up..."

He heard the soft gasp and failed to classify it. Horrified and turned on were still equally possible. He'd have to try harder...but he was finding Bunny's ear rather distracting.

"She...that is, her ladyship...ah..." He stroked himself lightly, soft flannel enveloping his cock. Something, he thought, like getting a blow-job from a baby blanket. "She licked delicately along the crease of her thigh and hip, and then down...lips rubbing over wet heat, barely touching."

A footstep. It was so hard to move quietly in high heels. He grinned and moved his hand faster.

"Her tongue came out again for a taste, but then she sat up, and it was those claws of hers reaching for Dr. Hwan's...sensitive areas. The tip of one long nail--no, claw. Let's call it what it is, for our lady is not, after all, human, and perhaps that is part of the attraction--the tip of her claw flicked across--"

The footsteps paused, holding their breath, as it were.

He turned over on his cot, Bunny trapped between him and the canvas, hips jerking only a few more times. He came with as obscene a moan as he could manage.

He could hear her still, hesitating. Waiting.

"Do you want to know how the story ends?" His voice was just above a whisper.

There was a long pause. He almost thought she'd gone.

"Yes," she said, finally. Not knowing, probably, that he knew who she was. She ought to have been safe enough. The castle was full of strangers these days, and it could have been any one of them standing there in the dark. But it wasn't.

He tossed Bunny over to her. "Bring him back clean, and I'll be glad to tell you."

Her outraged shriek brought the guards running with weapons at the ready. She was still holding a slightly soggy Bunny when they arrived.

Ni lay on his cot and laughed and laughed.


End file.
